


Rough Day

by soderotys1234



Series: How They Fell [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Architect Annabeth, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, percabeth, professor percy, top!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soderotys1234/pseuds/soderotys1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has a hard day at her architecture firm, due to Zeus and Hera's incessant arguing. Percy is home, and gives her what she needs. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

Annabeth had had a rough day, if rough even covered it. Annabeth should have become a financial manager like her mother. Why did she ever think that becoming an architect was a good idea? Where had her brain been when she decided to apply for a job at Zeus’ firm? Zeus liked her for the most part, and Annabeth was almost certain that she had been hired due to a call from her mother, or more likely Aphrodite. She pretended to not know, which was fine since she had climbed up the ranks all by herself. She was Junior Partner and she had worked her ass off for it, and continued to. Zeus was extravagant, and by extension so were most of his clients. And Zeus had entrusted Annabeth with the job of managing Hera’s design for the renovations on their mansion. If Zeus renovated the house with his wife, she might discover he was fucking his assistant, two of the interns, and a waitress at his favorite sushi bar. Annabeth only knew, because she was always the person who had to cover for him. Asshole.

Hera hated Aphrodite, disliked Athena, and held only contempt for Annabeth. Hera hated that Annabeth came from a divorced family, she hated that Annabeth had broken Ares’ nose when he grabbed her ass in high school, and she hated that Zeus seemed to trust Annabeth more than Hera. Hera thought they were having an affair. So Hera was making Annabeth’s life as miserable as possible. She called Annabeth at all hours, with the threat that she would lose her job is she didn’t comply. Annabeth was constantly going back and forth between Zeus and Hera. She had just witnessed a three hour screaming match over the phone from Zeus and Hera’s mansion. Annabeth had to stay because every time she tried to leave, the argument circled back to the renovation and she was roped back in.

Annabeth practically threw her heels across the room when she entered the rental she shared with Percy. She yanked her curly golden bronze hair out of its bun, bouncing and tangling as it went. She angrily stripped down to her underwear. She should have been a financial manager, goddammit. She hadn’t realized that she would also be expected to be a marriage counselor on top of her job. Annabeth was not good with relationships or feelings, especially not other people’s feelings. She strode into the guest bedroom they used as an office. Percy was sitting at his desk, red pen in hand, papers strewn across it. He grinned when he saw her.

Annabeth pulled his chair out from the desk and straddled him. Percy, being the angel that he was, already had a throbbing erection. He always seemed to know what she needed. She ground herself against him and tugged his hair. He needed a haircut, Annabeth noticed. She pulled his head back, nipping his neck just where he liked it. Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hips, slamming her against him even harder, his denim covered cock rubbing against her clit. Annabeth moaned in his ear, her panties thoroughly soaked. Percy unhooked her bra, his hands pinching her nipples.

“Do you want to cum like this, or by fucking?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“Can’t I have both?” Annabeth whined. She meant for it to be seductive, but she was so fucking close, she couldn’t help it.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Percy shifted the angle of Annabeth’s hips, his deft fingers finding their way underneath her panties. He drug his finger from her wet slit up to her clit with the lightest of touch. She huffed in impatience and grabbed his wrist. She forced it closer to her, rubbing her clit with vigor. Percy got the message pushing hard circles into her. His hips rammed upwards into hers. She muscled thighs gripped his trim hips. Her nails dug into his shoulders and raked down his back. She was always a bit rough with Percy during sex. She had apologized profusely the first few times it happened, but Percy fucking loved it. He smiled at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes and plunged two fingers inside of her.

Annabeth’s body shook as her wet pussy contracted around him. She arched her back, hips jerking frantically. A bead of sweat rolled down her stomach, the hair on her arms rising. The veins in her neck bulged, her face turning red. She took two breaths, short and quick and high pitched before she had no air left in her. And then, mercifully, she came. She felt her heart beat. She could feel him breathing against her, his chest moving rapidly. She rocked twice more on his fingers to ride out her orgasm. She collapsed against him, laughing at the pubescent bobbing of his Adam’s apple.

“We’ll have to take a rain check on that fucking.” Annabeth said breathily.

“I figured, love. Feeling better?”

“Much, but I think I would feel better if I finished you off.”

“Annabeth, you don’t have to, I’ll be fine.” Percy stumbled over his words.

“I want to, babe.”

Percy smirked and placed his hands on either side of her face. Annabeth unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers. She rubbed her thumb on the tip of cock and slid her hand down its length. She pumped him, loving the way his head rolled back, his hips rocking into her hand. He groaned her name and that was all she needed. Annabeth suddenly found the energy to avoid the intermission she thought she would need. She stood, causing him to look up at her. She slid her panties off and lowered herself onto him.

“Fuck, ‘Beth.” He breathed grabbing her hips to help her.

“No, you relax. It’s my turn.” She said.

Annabeth was suddenly grateful for the riding lessons her mother had forced upon her as a child. She rode him hard, giving her core muscles enough of a work out that she could convince herself out of doing yoga for the day. They were chest to chest, temple to temple. She could feel his breath, hot against her ear. She was so glad to finally be in control of something again. Here, she was in control, completely in control. There was no arguing couple, or threat of job loss. It was just her and Percy. He filled her completely with each of her thrusts, thick and long. He grabbed her ass, moaning, pulling her closer. She was slamming him into her g-spot over and over. And she found that she was close to cumming again. Percy’s hips shook.

“I’m gonna cum, Annabeth.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Annabeth said as she reached a hand between them to rub her clit. She felt his stomach clench, his body shaking. He groaned her name, his hips moving in bursts. She felt him fill her with his cum, a bit dribbling down the inside of her thighs. She rode him harder, both of them gritting their teeth. He had one last thrust, the last of his cum inside of her. He hissed as she came again, covered in sweat. She screamed, until her throat was sore. He intertwined his fingers into her curls, still inside of her, and kissed her neck. She was limp and he was panting.

“So tell me about what happened at work.” He said as he pulled her close to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Well, it started with Hera…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written just a sex scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
